Alternate Phantom
by Obiwan456
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker journey to another universe and must figure out how to get back. Please r&r.
1. A Portal to Another World

**Danny and friends go to an alternate universe and must find a way back.  
please r&r**

Chapter 1

A Portal to Another World

"You'll never get this from me!" the ghost exclaimed.

Danny was in the middle of a battle that resulted from a theft from Frostbite. The thief had stolen what appeared to be a silver sphere with markings on it. He had no idea what it was but with the urgency in Frostbite's voice he knew it was important.

"Look I don't want to hurt you so just give it to me."

"Never!"

Danny flew straight towards the ghost. He obviously freaked the ghost out because he just froze there with a shocked look on his face. The punch was hard enough that it jarred the sphere from the ghost's hands. Both of them dove for it at once. Danny was able to grab it just before the other ghost.

"No. I need that!"

"Why? Who are you working for?"

"It is for myself. I need it to escape from this world!"

"What? What does this do?"

"It has the abili..."

And with that the ghost was out. It was strange but he just collapsed there.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked as he sucked the nameless ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

"I don't know. Something about escaping to another world."

"The human world?"

"I don't know, maybe. Anyway let's just get this back to Frostbite."

* * *

"Well here you go," Danny said as he gave the sphere back to Frostbite.

"Thank you, Danny. This is very important."

"Yeah about that, what is it? The ghost who stole it said about escaping to another world and then he collapsed."

"Ah yes I guess you deserve to know what this is. It is called the Alternate Reality Sphere."

"Lame name."

"Yeah well the designers were mechanical geniuses, but they were awful with names."

"Ok"

"Anyway, there are a series of alternate realities that coexist with the original, sort of how the Ghost Zone co-exists with the real world. The ARS allows anyone to access a portal to another reality. It starts with the one most like the original and as you go down the line they become more and more different until the last one which is only similar in the fact that some names are the same. The sphere has two buttons, Next and Reset. Next takes you to the next reality in line and Reset takes you back to the original. The creators also made a remote that shows it's exact location. This is how I was able to tell you where the thief was. As for the collapse he probably was ill with a rare ghost disease and wished to escape to another reality."

"Can I see them?" Tucker asked.

"Sure, just be sure you don't hit any buttons."

"What did you say?" Tucker asked as he hit a button on the sphere.

All of a sudden Danny, Sam, and Tucker were being sucked through a wormhole not unlike the ghost portal.

Thud, they landed on hard concrete in what looked like the parking lot of a Nasty Burger.

"TUCKER! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!" Danny and Sam exclaimed.

"What? All I did was hit this, um, guys, where's the ARS?" Tucker asked.

"You lost the ARS. Our only way home. Well this is just great Tucker! How did you even lose it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It must have flew out of my hand as we fell." Tucker answered.

"Well on the bright side we still have the tracker," Danny said, pointing at the device in Tucker's hand.

"Yeah speaking of that, give me that before you screw up even worse!' Sam exclaimed.

"Fine," Tucker responded as he gave her device. "Well how about we get a bite to eat?"

"No Tucker." Sam said.

"Well why not? Everything here looks the same, so I'm sure they're the same greasy burgers we're used to."

"Yeah, speaking of that, everything does look the same here," Danny observed.

"You're right. I mean, It's like we landed in our universe." Sam said.

"Hey look who's coming our way," Tucker said.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"It's Sam."

"Wow, look at me. I look ever more depressed than usual," Sam said.

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"Well are we gonna go talk to her?" Tucker asked.

"Well even if i thought that was a good idea, if I walked up to her I'd scare myself, er, her, to death."

"I'll do it," Danny offered.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"Well what can it hurt?"

And with that he approached towards the alternate Sam.

"Hey, Sam." Danny said.

With that the alternate Sam's eyes got really big and she started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"No, it can't be you," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"It can't be you. You're dead."

**What do you think?**

**Please r&r.**


	2. The Story of Danny Fenton

**chapter 2  
once again please r&r**

Chapter 2

The Story of Danny Fenton

"How...how are you here. I watched you die. You can't be real." alternate Sam muttered as she stared in awe at Danny Fenton, who had an equally shocked look on his face.

"What do you mean I can't be real, that I'm....dead."

Seeing what had happened Tucker and Sam ran over to Danny.

"Dude, did she say what it sounded like?" Tucker asked.

"How can it be? Who are you, all of you!?" alt. Sam mumbled.

"I don't know how to say this but, we're from another dimension. One where I am very much alive," Danny said.

"Another dimension? That's impossible." alt. Sam said. She had now partially regained her composer, though she was still in awe and shock.

"Sort of like the Ghost Zone," Danny tried to explain.

"NO! DON"T SAY THAT NAME!" alt Sam yelled as she threw herself on the ground and put her hands over her ears.

Danny crouched down to get eye to eye with her. "What happened to me?" he asked.

"How are you real?"

"Wow Danny, whatever happened it must have had a huge effect on her." Tucker said.

"If you are real, from some other universe, then how did you survive?" alt. Sam asked.

"Survive what? How did I die?"

"How did you survive the ghost portal accident?"

"I really think we need to talk somewhere."

"What? Danny, are you out of your mind? We should be finding the ARS and getting out of here," Sam said.

"Look Sam we've already scared her half to death and, frankly, I'm interested in what happened."

"Why, this is another universe. It has nothing to do with us."

"But Sam, this _is_ us, at least a version of us. And I want to know what happened."

"Yeah Sam, I'm interested too," Tucker added.

"Is there anywhere we can go to talk?" Danny asked alt. Sam.

"Tucker's house," alt. Sam answered.

* * *

"WHAT! BUT HE.....AND YOU....AND THE......AUGHHHHHHH!" alt. Tucker yelled.

"I know It's hard to believe but I am from another universe." Danny said. "Now will you please tell me what happened to me."

"Well It all started when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton built that ghost portal. I was interested in the prospect of another dimension of ghosts, Danny, not so much. The test of it was a complete failure and the Fentons gave up on it. I was still interested and talked Danny and Tucker into exploring it." Sam explained.

"Wow, that's exactly how our story goes," Tucker said.

"Yeah. It must be around the time of the accident that our stories differ." Danny noted.

"Anyway," alt. Sam continued," Danny put on one of his father's jumpsuits. He stepped into the machine and after only taking about fivesteps he hit a power button. It was, awful. He...he" alt. Sam tried to choke out as she broke into tears,"He gave this awful yell as ghost DNAcombined with his own. I actually saw him for five seconds suspended in mid-air, his hair white and his eyes green. Then he gave a blood-curdling shriek and i saw his skin stretch and something else come out of him. The other form looked like the Danny I had seen, but then transformed more, becoming more ghostly as the ghost DNA took over. Then it was over. Both of them lay there, the ghost unconscious and Danny....Danny....was dead. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton crashed through the door and saw Danny laying there. We all crowded around him and none of us noticed what happened to the ghost, all we knew at the time was he was gone and Danny was dead."

"Oh my God," Sam said,"That must have been awful."

"It was," alt. Sam said.

"What happened after that?" Tucker asked.

"Well there was a huge funeral. A memorial was put up at school and in the lab. The Fentons stopped ghost hunting and the town was changed." alt. Sam finished.

"Wow, the Fentons actually stopped ghost hunting," Tucker asked.

"To this day they have not touched an ecto-gun since the accident," alt. Tucker said.

"Wait, what happened to the ghost side?" Tucker asked.

"Well," alt. Tucker said,"The ghost survived the accident but left as soon as he came to, No one saw him till after everything was over and the town was starting to move on. That's when he resurfaced. He started being a vigilante of sorts, protecting the town from ghosts while living in run down abandoned houses. He became known as The Phantom and doesn't talk to people that much. He's a misfit yet everyone lets him protect us as long as he doesn't turn bad."

"So what happened to you?" alt Sam asked Danny.

"Yeah, you said you had a ghost portal accident also," alt. Tucker added.

"Well things for me turned out a little better for me," Danny said.

"How so?" alt. Sam inquired.

"Let me show you," Danny said, "I'm Going Ghost!"

Two rings appeared around Danny and he transformed into his ghostly alter-ego.

"You're a ghost!" alt. Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, sort of. More like a half-ghost actually, Danny said.

"We do what your version of me does sort of. We go around town fighting ghosts. I'm known as Danny Phantom."

"Well what are you doing here?"alt. Sam said.

"We're kind of stuck here. We used an alternate reality sphere to get here and we have an idea of where it is but we dont know for sure."

"We'll help you,"

"Really? Thanks."

"We'll do it in memory of Danny. But there is one other person we'll need."

"Who?"

"That would be me," said a ghost who appeared out of nowhere. He looked about fifteen years old with a black and white jumpsuit, light blue skin, green eyes, pointy ears, and fangs.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am The Phantom."

**what do you think?  
please r&r**


	3. Rise of Plasmius

**chapter 3 has arrived  
please r&r**

Chapter 3

Rise of Plasmius

"Wait, you're the Phantom?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"What, you don't believe me?"

Tucker, Sam, and Danny were standing in the middle of the room with their mouths hanging open. staring at the Phantom.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Phantom asked. "Some sort of clone?"

"No. I'm you, sort of. I come from the original universe and there I am half human half ghost." Danny explained.

"Figures," Phantom mumbled.

"Anyway, we need to find the ARS to get home," Danny continued.

"The what?"

"The Alternate Reality Sphere. It opens portals to alternate universes."

"And these two offered my services?" Phantom asked, pointing at alt Sam and Tucker.

"Sort of." alt Sam said.

"Well I'll help you. I don't know why but I'll help you."

"Ok then." Sam said," It looks like the ARS is somewhere over here." she said pointing at the screen of the tracker.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a man woke up. He was homeless, with long, scraggly hair and an equally long beard. His clothes were ratty and torn. This man was the alternate version of Vlad Masters. Instead of being the rich millionaire like the original, this version had a net worth of five cents. THe reason was simple, the alt. Vlad had been disgraced by his accident with Jack's ghost portal prototype in college. He had run away in fright and no one had ever heard from him again. the thing about him, though, was he was powerful in his ghost form. Very powerful. His ghost powers were about three times stronger than the original, yet he had never used them to his advantage. He was a bitter, homeless nomad. His hatred for Jack was great, and his love for Maddie was no more. He had given up on life. He sat in a cardboard box in an alley with his head hanging. He was always living in the past.

"Why, why, why." he mumbled to himself. "I was stupid for ever befriending Jack. He did this to me!"

His eyes turned red as he seethed with rage, but then, something distracted him. It looked like a silver ball in the sky. Alt. Vlad squinted at it, trying to make out what it was.

BAM. It hit him in the forehead. He now saw what it looked like. It was silver, about five inches in diameter, and had markings on it.

"What is this?" he asked with curiosity in his eye.

He studied it over well until his eyes lit up.

"It can't be, but it is. It's the Alternate Reality Sphere. Someone must have come here from the real world."

He had read about it several times. It was believed to be a myth by everyone, but he always thought it was real. He had big plans for this. He knew exactly what he would do with it. It was time to put all his training to the test and take over the real world. He could go right now, yet he wouldn't do it quite yet. Who would take him seriously if he looked like a bum? It was time he used his powers for his own gain. He'd get a haircut, get some food, and rob a couple of banks, then he'd go to the real world and start his takeover. He would start with the basics though.

"Time to make a bank withdrawal."

Two black rings appeared around alt. Vlad. He became a dark figure. This version of his ghost form was very muscular with pale blue skin, fangs, red eyes, and a gray suit with a cape. His hair was black with a little bit of white. His hair was still long and messy, but it still went up in the same form as the original.

And thus, Plasmius was born.

**what do you think?  
please r&r  
also check out my crossover story "The Ultimate Crossover."**


	4. Plasmius' First Strike

**Sorry it took so long to update.  
I realize that I basically described alt. Vlad as the real Vlad, so this chapter I'm gonna describe him better.  
As always, please r&r.**

Chapter 4

Plasmius' First Strike

The bank lay straight ahead. It was definitely very well protected, but Vlad wasn't afraid of being caught. He knew that it would be easy to phase through the walls and keep from tripping the alarm. If he was lucky, no one would notice the missing money for hours.

"Well, here goes nothing," he mumbled as he turned intangible and prepared to enter the bank.

The only thing he didn't know was that the bank had been robbed by a ghost before, so they had installed an alarm system that would pick up any ecto-activity.

* * *

"So where does it say the sphere is?" alt Sam asked.

But before Sam could answer, a radio went off on Phantom's belt.

"What's that?" Danny asked, pointing at the radio.

"It's a police radio. I have a deal that the police alert me to any ghost activity in the city," Phantom answered. He then proceeded to put the radio to his ear.

"There has been a report of major ghost activity in the vault of the first Bank of Amity Park," a voice said over the radio.

"I'll be right there," Phantom answered.

"Hey, mind if we tag along?" Danny asked. "I'll keep us invisible so no one sees us."

"Fine," Phantom replied.

* * *

"Oh darn, they had a ghost alarm" Vlad thought to himself as he heard the security guard running towards him.

"Might as well finish up quickly," he said aloud.

Just then Phantom came running in through the door of the safe, with Danny behind him, invisible, of course, so Vlad didn't see him.

* * *

As Phantom ran in through the door he saw a ghost he had never seen before. This ghost was about seven foot tall, with eyes that glowed deep red, pale blue skin, fangs about four inches long, pointy ears, hair that went up and was wild going in spikes up to the top where it dipped down and came back up like the real Vlad, and a grey and black jumpsuit, with huge bulging muscles underneath, and a cape.

"I should have known you would come," Vlad said to Phantom.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," Phantom said as he prepared to fire off a round of shots.

"Oh my God," Danny whispered behind him. He had recognized who the ghost was, and he didn't like that fact that this version was so much more muscular.

Alt. Vlad, wishing to get away as quick as possible, turned around and phased out of the building. with Phantom, Danny, and all the Sams and Tuckers behind him.

"Hey, wait!" Phantom yelled at the ghost.

They chased him for six blocks before they cornered him in an alley. At this point Danny was worn from being invisible for the last twenty minutes. He became visible.

"So there are two of you?" alt. Vlad asked.

"Sort of," Phantom replied," But who are you?"

"I know who he is," Danny said."Vlad Masters, college friend of Jack Fenton, got in an accident and acquired ghost powers. the only difference between him and the one I know is he is much more muscular."

"And how would you know that?" alt. Vlad asked.

"Because I'm from the real world."

"Um, guys," Sam said,"He's got the ARS," Sam said, pointing at alt. Vlad.

"Ah so you are the people who came from the real world with the ARS. Well I must thank you, because when I found this I figured out what to do with my life. The haircut and clothes can wait till I get to the real world, because I think it would be better if I went right now." alt. Vlad said, holding up the ARS.

"We need to stop him, he could take over the real world," Danny said as he fired off a shot at alt. Vlad.

The shot was blocked easily, but the next two that were fired hit their mark. Vlad came back with a flurry of ecto-blasts. Some of these hit, but most were avoided. Alt. Vlad walked up to Danny and grabbed him by the shirt and started pounding him while firing eye blasts at Phantom.

"I am tiring of this," alt. Vlad said."I'm gonna go to the real world and fulfil my destiny."

Alt. Vlad hit the reset button on the device.

"Nooooooo!" Tucker screamed.

By impulse, everyone, including the alt Sam and Tucker and Phantom jumped into the portal that had been opened by alt. Vlad.

* * *

They landed in the parking lot of Casper High this time, and alt. Vlad was no where to be seen.

"Well now we know for sure that he is more powerful than even the real Vlad." Danny commented.

"We need to find him before he can do much damage." Sam said."And I know how to do it."

"How?" Danny asked.

"We still have the ARS tracker, and there is no way that Vlad would leave it around."

"Your right," Tucker said,"At least we have that over him."

With that they all crowded around the small device hoping to see where the powerful manace was in the real world.

**I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please r&r.**


	5. Finding Alternate Vlad

****

Sorry it took so long to update. If anyone has any ideas for this feel free to tell me, because I am open to suggestions.  
Please r&r.

Chapter 5

Finding Alternate Vlad

Alternate Vlad, who was in his human form now, was standing in an alley. While he had an idea of what he was going to do, he still hadn't worked out the kinks. He knew he would have to work fast if he wanted to stay ahead of Daniel and his little gang. Finally, he decided on what he should do, and that was get cleaned up.

He walked out of the alley, towards the general direction of downtown, hoping to find a barber shop. He saw a man and decided to ask him where about he could find one.

"Excuse me, sir, but where is the barbershop?" he asked the man. He had no idea, but asking this single person was a huge mistake.

"Vlad, is that you?" asked Jack Fenton. "What happened to you?"

"Do I know you?" alt. Vlad asked. He stared at the mans face, not realizing who it was.

"Of course you know me. I'm your friend from college, Jack Fenton!"

Alt Vlad got a horrified look on his face. Of course, the bumbling idiot who had made him like he was and had ruined his life.

"Jack Fenton," he mumbled to himself.

"What happened to you? Why are you wearing those rags instead of the usual suit? What is the mayor doing looking like he's homeless?" Jack asked him.

"What are you talking about?" alt Vlad had decided it best to stay clueless, so that he would seem to have amnesia.

"Vlad, I think you should come home with me until we figure out whats wrong with you."

"Yes, of course, Jack was it? And who am I again?" alt Vlad asked.

"Your Vlad, and I'm Jack. It's all gonna be okay, I'll get you to my house and we can help you get your memory back. You definitely have amnesia, but we need to find out how serious it is."

* * *

"So Sam, have you found anything yet?" Danny asked.

The group was walking down the street, though Phantom, alt Sam and alt. Tucker were all invisible. No need to alarm anyone with two of each person.

"Yeah, it looks like the ARS is at your house," Sam said.

"What?" Tucker asked in a quizzical manner.

"Yep, it is most definitely at your house, Danny."

"Okay, we have a serious problem," Danny said worriedly.

"What?" Phantom asked.

"Unlike your version of my parents, I mean your parents, or our parents, or, oh you know what I mean, unlike the other parents, my parents are ghost hunters to the bone. If I walk in with you, you will be caged, examined, and ripped apart molecule by molecule."

"Then what do we do?" Phantom asked in a dry, even tone.

"I know, Phantom, you phase Sam, Tucker, and yourself into the lab, and Sam and Tucker will make sure my parents don't go down there."

"And where is the lab?"

"Just go straight down till you see a swirling hole of green and black and a lot of weapons."

"Fine."

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked up to the door while Phantom, alt Sam, and alt Tucker phased into the lab. Danny opened the door and got the biggest shock of his life.

"VLAD!" all three of them shouted.

"Who?" alt Vlad asked, still feigning amnesia."Oh right, that's me. I'm Vlad."

"That's right," Jack encouraged him, thinking he was helping an old friend.

"Hello, David," alt Vlad said to Danny.

"No, that's Danny," Jack corrected him.

"Oh yes of course."

"Um, we're gonna go up to my room," Danny said as he and his friends rushed up the stairs.

"Why is alternate Vlad in your living room!" Sam practically yelled at Danny.

"Hey, its not my fault, and I'm guessing dad figured Vlad got amnesia and took him in, and alt. Vlad took advantage of it."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"We know he has the ARS, so I guess we have to put up with him and wait till we can get it back, then send him and our alternate versions back where they belong," Danny replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Good idea," Tucker said.

"Yeah, as long as we can get close to him," Sam replied.

"We need to get it quick, though, before he's able to get much power," Danny said.

"Well, what if we used one of your dad's ghost hunting devices to stop him?" Tucker suggested.

"Nah, dad would never believe it, and we would show our hand," Danny retorted.

"Danny, will you come get some soup for our guest?" Jack shouted.

"Oh great, now I've got to go feed that thing," Danny said sarcastically as he went downstairs.

* * *

Phantom was in the lab, examining the many little gadgets and trinkets lying around.

"Can you believe that Jack built all of this?" alt Sam said while examining a shelf.

"Yeah, I mean look at that portal, that's pretty high tech. Too bad your dad destroyed all of the ghost hunting equipment in our world," alt Tucker mumbled.

At this point they had all crowded around the ghost portal. They stood there, staring into the swirling green and black, admiring the design.

"What do you think it's like in there?" alt Tucker asked.

"Dark, cold, eerie," Phantom replied. "It is most likely a never ending expanse, swirling around in the same green and black. There would be many threats in there, but in a way it might be kinda, I don't know, cool," Phantom finished as he looked at his friend.

"Wow," alt Sam said as she stood mesmerized by the colors. There was one thing for sure, they would miss this world when everything was over.

* * *

Alt. Vlad laid on the couch, still feigning memory loss.

'That fool, He's just as stupid as he was in my universe,' he thought to himself. He smirked, knowing this wouldn't last much longer. 'I can't wait to get away from him, to get free of his constant companionship. He's so annoying, how did I ever put up with him?' he asked himself.

The one thing that was for sure was he would make his move for power soon.

**So there you have it. I finally figured out how to end this while I wrote this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks to everyone who's given me reviews, namely SamManson14 and HermyStar.  
Please r&r.**


End file.
